osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 49: Sakura
is the forty-nine episode (twenty-fourth in second season) of Osomatsu-san. It's first aired on March 19, 2018. Characters The following lists the significant characters' appearence in choronological order. *The Sextuplets *Matsuzo *Matsuyo *Eitarou (cameo) *Chibita *Iyami *Dekapan *Dayon *Hatabo *Totoko Plot The episode starts with the Sextuplets starting a day as usual, messing up the place before going to the fishing parlour. Suddenly, Todomatsu receives a phone and becomes shocked, and everybody rushes to the hospital. Matsuzo is hospitalized. Fortunately Matsuzo is okay, but it still makes the Sextuplets worried. Osomatsu decides to become proper in life and not to be a NEET anymore, which the other brothers follow (though, Karamatsu talks in a exaggerated way and is ignored by everybody else). They start by helping their mother in housework. Despite Matsuzo having recovered, returned home and resumed normal life, the Sextuplets are seen with a job or hanging out with their own friends. Their parents are very satisfied with the situation. One day, Osomatsu gets his first wage envelope and goes home when he meets Iyami, who is ready to explore for some treasure. Iyami invites Osomatsu to join but he declines. Oso soon finds out that Dekapan, Dayon and Hatabo are all joining Iyami. When Osomatsu returns home, everyone except Ichimatsu is away. He goes out again, and after not finding anybody at their usual places, sits down at a small park. He doesn't move even when it rains heavily. Suddenly, Totoko shows up. With Totoko listening, Osomatsu reflects how his father's incident has made him think about his life. While he seems proper now, he also feels lonely. Totoko replies that Osomatsu can simply decide things for himself. Realizing something, Oso thanks Totoko and the two leaves the park together. The next day, Osomatsu bangs a pot to alert his brothers, who are angry that Oso is making noise to disturb them. Osomatsu announces that he has something to tell his brothers. To be concluded... Trivia * The episode is the first of San not to have a preview in the previous episode at all, not even a title card. The title of the episode is released on the official website right after the first airing of the previous episode. * The episode is out during sakura (cherry blossom) season. Flowers of Sakura can be seen everywhere throughout the episode. * According to a conversation between Osomatsu and Choromatsu, Matsuzo apparently has a brief illness caused by hypertension. * Eitarou appears in the playground with a friend, while Jyushimatsu watches over. * The "proper" life of the Sextuplets: ** Osomatsu works in the Chinese restaurant seen at the end of Episode 2A. ** Karamatsu hangs out with some bikers. ** Choromatsu appears to be studying. ** Ichimatsu works at Chibita's oden stand. The stand seems handling more customers than usual. ** Jyushimatsu seems doing some exhausting work, and is the only one sleeping early at night. ** Todomatsu apparently works as a clerk and hangs out with his colleagues. * The episode ends with a view of Akatsuka Fujio's picture. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes